Bambi Kirkland
Bambi Kirkland is the Victor of the 35th Hunger Games Games Description Arena: Farmland Bambi was initially reluctant and fearful in the Games, running from the Bloodbath with his bolder ally Velvet Tek. They hid from the Careers and managed to avoid the terrifying spider mutts. The sponsors enjoyed their blooming love story and sent them many gifts, including a bouquet of rainbow flowers for Bambi to give to Velvet. Disaster struck when Troy set fire to the Arena. As they fled, a panicked cow mutt knocked against Velvet, breaking her leg. She told Bambi to leave her, but he refused. He picked her up and carried her slung over his back as he ran from the flames. He made it to safety, but when he set her down, he made a horrible discovery. The smoke she inhaled had killed her somewhere along the way. The revelation was made even worse by the realization that the way he had carried her- with her head swinging against his back- had further cut off her air supply and aided in the suffocation. After losing Velvet, something broke inside Bambi. He had been a quiet and gentle bookworm, but he lost his will to remain moral and turned savage, scourging the Arena. He beat River Summers to death and then obtained a staff, which he broke into a sharp point in order to kill Olivier Fowler. He was searching for Tariq Bluegrass, the sole remaining Tribute, when he heard his cannon. Personality Before the Games, Bambi was a soft-spoken bookworm who would not hurt a fly. He was terrified when he was Reaped and held out no hope he would win. He thought his ally, Velvet, had a much better chance, and hoped she would win for both of them. In the Arena, they developed a romance, which was cut short by her untimely death. After his savagery in the finale of the Games, Bambi was horrified at what he had become and thought of himself as a monstrous butcher. It was only with the constant assurance of his fellow Victors, who considered themselves in no position to judge, and his service dog Labyrinth, that he was able to heal. While he has improved, he still feels great regret, and often considers himself unworthy of victory and forgiveness. Relationships Cornflower Fields Bambi's mentor. He initially saw her condition and was gentle with her. After he won, the tables were turned. She was instrumental in his healing because he realized she did not see him any differently than before, because she never changed. She considered it a given that he was not a bad person, and he eventually started to believe her. Labyrinth Bambi's dog. He bought the poodle puppy on impulse, hoping it would give him the motivation to win. He left it in his mentor's care during the Games and returned triumphantly after Victory. Post-Games, Labyrinth serves as Bambi's service dog. He can sense when Bambi is about to have a flashback and lays hid head on his lap to provide comforting pressure. He also accompanies him in public so he does not get overwhelmed. He is a good boy. Successful Mentorships None Talent Writing Trivia * Bambi's books have been received with modest success, and they are popular among children. He prefers lighthearted works. All his books have happy endings.